Meicoomon
Meicoomon is new Digimon from Digimon Adventure tri. and partner of Meiko Mochizuki. She digivolve to Meicrackmon Vicious Mode, Raguelmon and DNA digivolve to Ordinemon with Ophanimon Falldown Mode. In the English version, she is voiced by Kate Higgins, who also played (Sakura Haruno, Miki Kurosaki, Toph Beifong as adult) and share voice with Gatomon in Adventure tri.. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Yukiko Morishita. Appearance Meicoomon's design is derived from the Maine Coon. It is a bipedal cat-like creature with orange fur on most of its body, and white on its snout, paws, and inner ears, as well as a white mane. It has many black spots on its head fur. Meicoomon has green eyes with cross-shaped pupils, that turn red with X shaped pupils when threatened. It also has a tail, and two scarf-like appendages on each neck. Both the tail and the scarf-like appendages have multiple black "X" on it, and X-shaped protrusion on its end. It also has white hexagonal crystals with golden borders on its fore legs. Personality Meicoomon is a terse talker, rarely speaking and even then only in short sentences. It is obvious Meicoomon cares deeply for Meiko, however. Despite being a Champion-Level Digimon, Meicoomon acts very childishly, often wanting to play and eat sweets with the other Rookie-Level Digimon. She can also be very naive and end up causing trouble. Upon taking her unnamed form, Meicoomon becomes very wild and savage, as shown when she kills Leomon without hesitation. Background It is revealed that Meicoomon have long been infected by a mysterious virus that turns Digimon feral. When Meicoomon appeared before Meiko when she was a kid in fall 1999. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Meicoomon is separated from Meiko Mochizuki and spends the week searching for her, oblivious to the Hackmon shadowing herself. Huckmon eventually catches up to her and signals Alphamon, whose emergence in Odaiba creates an enormous digital disturbance that leads Meiko and the DigiDestined to her, finally reuniting the pair. They are defended by the DigiDestined, who drive Alphamon off. Meiko reveals to the other children that Meicoomon is her partner Digimon, and the two thank the DigiDestined, who welcome them into the fold. They remain unaware of Maki Himekawa's interest in them and of the surveillance she has obtained. Determination Following their first encounter, Meicoomon starts to bond with the other partner Digimon. Meicoomon and Meiko join the other Digidestined at Ooedo Onsen. Meicoomon being new to the Real World, ends up getting lost along with Biyomon in the men's bathroom. Later, Meicoomon attempts to aide Togemon in fighting off an infected Ogremon, who appeared through a distortion to the Real World. Leomon, however appears to take Ogremon back to the Digital World. Later on, Meicoomon is captured by the Digimon Emperor. Palmon, Gomamon, and a partially infected Leomon go after her to fight Imperialdramon. However, after being rescued, Meicoomon seems to turn rogue on sensing Leomon's partial infection. She seems to evolve into a larger, more aggressive form and kills Leomon, before leaving Meiko to escape back to the Digital World. Himekawa later speculates that Meicoomon herself is responsible for the infection. Confession Meicoomon emerges from a distortion and is met by the DigiDestined, who attempts to mitigate the damage by forcing her through the distortion. Things take a turn for the worse when she achieves her Ultimate form, Meicrackmon Vicious Mode. Izzy realizes Meicoomon is the source of the infection and makes a counter measure to the reboot by creating a backup shield that will preserve their original data. In the distance, Meicoomon hides in the bushes and somehow still remembers Meiko. Loss Reboot did not involve Meicoomon, who has not forgotten Meiko and can still open distortions: the Digidestined decide to try and make sure that she come back with Meiko. But Meicoomon is hurt that Meiko did not come looking for her, and this also creates a disturbance in her powers. Meiko still get to Digiwolrd, despite not knowing how. When the two find themselves Meicoomon is angry with Meiko, but she manages to show her affection despite Meicoomon sometimes is "bad, Meiko is there for her, and apologizes for leaving her alone. Shortly after Gennai appears as an enemy, accompanied by Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon. While others have committed against the two Digimon, Mysterious Man attacks Meiko to unleash the destructive power of Meicoomon and Meicoomon digivolve to Meicrackmon Vicious Mode once again in fury. Future Kari Kamiya have vision of Gatomon, Meicoomon inside Ordinemon, Meicoomon say that she's sorry and disappear. When Omnimon Merciful Mode killed her, Meicoomon thanks Meiko for end her pain. She bidding farewell to Meiko, Meicoomon turned into data and disappear in front of Meiko. Quotes *"Mei, why did you abandon me here?" *"Dandan." Trivia *She and Gatomon have something in common: **They are Cat-Digimons. **They are Champion Level. *In Digimon Adventure tri.: Loss, she is known as Libra. *Accord to Gennai, she is key to destroy World. *It was revealed that Meicoomon was born from a fragment of Apocalymon's data, making her the embodiment of the dark side of the Digital World. *She is one of Digimon Partners to dies but unlike them (Patamon, Wormmon, Tapirmon & Kokomon), she is first Digimon Partner didn't reborn as Digi-Eggs. See Also *Meicoomon on Villains Wiki External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Meicoomon Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fallen Category:Mischievous Category:Tragic Category:Damsels Category:Ferals Category:Fragmental Category:Deceased Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes